My Hero Is You
by Pricat
Summary: Shrek sees that one of his human friends is lonely and needs help but going to Duloc could help the both of them especially when two old foes rear their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I was feeling down yesterday about a lot of things and this idea came from watching Shrek last night for the hundreth time and it made me feel a little better but I hope people like this.**

**It's about having somebody be there for you when you need them.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

It was midnight in Duloc and somebody had been awoken from dreaming by a feeling that somebody in another world needed a friend right now and a hand to hold but he sighed as his trumpet shaped ears drooped as he gasped seeing the feeling came from Earth.

"_That's the world my human friends live._

_I wonder what's wrong?" _Shrek thought.

He then saw an image of a girl with short violet hair, wearing red and black glasses, slender with a dark green handbag and a symbol cane in her left hand.

He saw saw sadness in her blue eyes as a look of loneliness was in them.

He knew it was Carley but wondered why she was so sad but could feel she was lonely but wanted to do something to help her.

She was his best human friend and loved when she came to Duloc along with Leah.

He knew she wasn't very confident but was learning how to be but hoped she would be okay as he yawned.

He decided to go back to sleep.

That helped him come up with ideas.

He hoped she was okay.

* * *

Later that morning, he awoke to find somebody in his and Fiona's room but sighed knowing who it was.

It was a certain dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior with long tendril like dark hair but she wore an navy blue kimono instead of her Ogreix Warrior armour which she always wore but he saw worry in her dark eyes as she looked into his hazel eyes.

"You saw how sad she was, didn't you?" she said.

Shrek nodded in reply to her but was confused because normally she acted odd around him as she had a little crush on him but today it didn't seem to be there as he knew why she'd came all the way from Aria to Duloc to talik to him.

"Aye I did Ogre Child.

But why is she so sad?

Normally she's a little sad but gets over it." he replied.

The Ogreix Warrior pouted at that.

"Things in that world have gotten a little harder and other humans are demanding things of her.

She wants Leah-chan but she is back in her home.

She needs help Shrek-chan." she told him.

The male ogre understood and agreed.

"Why can't you and Jen help her?" he asked her.

She sighed hearing him say that.

"Because she needs you and Leah just as much as Jen and I.

tO HER, YOU'RE HER KNIGHT IN ARMOUR AND HERO.

Leah's her best and only friend in both kingdoms.

I know you'll know what to do." she told him.

He had an idea as a sad smile crossed his face because he knew his human friend loved being here in Duloc with him and the others and wasn't so afraid to say what was in her heart or what was on her mind as the Ogreix Warrior was curious as to his idea.

"She needs to spend time here." he answered as her dark eyes widened.

"You need to create a portal to here like you do in Aria to get to another realm or their world." he told her.

She understood what he was asking her to do as she focused on creating a portal using her Ogreix but hoped that the ruler of Aria and her friend could go through it as Ogreix emitted from her dark blue skinned hand and created a portal that would lead from Earth to here.

"Thanks Ogre Child.

I hope she can come here." he told her.

She nodded in reply........

* * *

In a bedroom in a house in Earth, a girl with short violet hair was on her bed writing but was feeling sad.

She remembered the last time she'd been in Duloc with her best ogre friend and hero along with Leah and had a lot of fun but wished she could be there right now as things were crazy and felt sad because nobody understood except for Leah but she had went back home after spending a year with her and liked her but hoped she'd see her again.

She was tired after a long day at college and was lonely but had wanted to go to Aria but didn't want Ogre Child to worry about her but fell asleep hoping that things would be better when waking up.........

While she slept, magic entered her room and surrounded her as it carried her sleeping body through a portal but the portal vanished after she'd went through but Shrek hoped that things would be okay as he saw Ogre Child leave to return to Aria but she hoped her ogre friend could help her friend feel better.......


	2. Feels Like Home

**My Hero is You**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope people like.**

**I hope people enjoy this........**

* * *

Charming was angry as he remembered how Far, Far Away was stolen from him by that little loser Arthur Pendragon and still hadn't forgotten that fateful night when he'd been humilated in front of the entire kingdom along with Rapunzel and scowled.

He heard footsteps as he saw somebody join him and saw it was none other than Rumpelstilkin, the one skilled in law and using it and magic to get what he desired and saw a scowl on his face too as he had a feeling a certain ogre and his friends had foiled his chances too of taking over as he nodded.

"There might be a way to get revenge Charming." he told him.

The blonde haired prince wondered where he was going with this as he saw an image of a girl with long chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes.

She wore a t-shirt with Neytin from Avatar on it.

Charming gasped realising who the girl was.

"The little ninja brat that helps Shrek out whenever we rear our heads but where's her friend?

The one who isn't so brave?" he said as Rumpelstilkin smiled.

"She's in Duloc near Shrek's swamp.

All we have to do is capture her and things will go our way." he told him.

"Hmm........

I like your plan but I'm not sure.

That little brat only listens to Shrek.

How're we going to capture her?" he asked.

"Leave that to me Charming." Rumpelstilkin answered.

For a long while he'd wanted Shrek to know how it felt to lose everything he had or that was precious to him but that plan hadn't worked out so well but he had hope this plan would work very well as he saw Rumpelstilkin bring out something that made him curious as the con artist smiled evilly as he knew this magical orb could summon other people from other worlds and he had a plan on what to summon sd he focused on the image of Leah that was in his mind as it bubbled with magic but disappeared.

"What did it do?" Charming asked.

"You'll see soon." he answered smiling........

* * *

A pair of blue eyes opened wide as they saw they were in a forest as it made their owner gasp.

She pushed some of her strands of violet hair from them smiling as she had a feeling that she was back in Duloc but she wasn't sure but the feeling wasn't wrong as she saw a familiar swamp house in the distance that made the smile wider as she ran towards ir but hoped Shrek and the others wouldn't mind that she'd somehow found a way back here because to her, besides Aria, it was like home to her as she arrived outside the swamp house but was overfilled with joy but wondered how she'd gotten back here in the first place.

She'd remembered falling asleep after being tired and hoping she would come back here to Duloc after last time but knew it wasn't a dream as she heard breathing from behind her as she felt somebody hug her

She smiled wide knowing who it was.

"Hey Shrek-chan it's been a long while.

I missed you guys so much." she said as he smiled.

"I know Carley.

We missed ya along with Leah-chan." he said as the towel dropped.

He blushed a little but the human didn't mind as it made her happy but went inside while he was getting dressed as she explored the swamp house and smiled as she hadn't been here in a long while as her ogre friend joined her.

"Where's Fi-Fi?" she asked as he chuckled.

She was referring to Fiona using Snow's nickname for her but Fiona hated when other people called her by that name but sometimes Leah accidentally called Fiona that name but it cracked him up seeing how red his wife's face got at that name.

"She went to go pick the triplets up from school but I need to go to Far, Far Away.

You wanna come?" he asked her.

She nodded as they got into the onion carriage and set off after leaving an note to explain where they'd gone for Fiona so she wouldn't worry.

* * *

Leah smiled waking up in a room in the castle in Far, Far Away.

The hazel eyed girl had been hanging out with her brother David messing around and sword fighting when magic swirled around her and she'd vanished but she was so happy she was here as Shrek's world felt like home to her and to her best friend that she missed and wished had taken with her to her home but she had a feeling her friend wasn't too far from here knowing her as there was a cast on her arm as she wondered why she had it but remembered that while sword fighting and renacting scenes from One Piece, David had attacked when the magic happened and she had been distracted by it to block it and had been hurt in the arm.

She then saw the door open as Artie walked in with concern in those green eyes of his as he wondered what she was doing here alone without Shrek and the others as he listened to her explain but understood but wondered who had powerful magic to bring her here in the first place.

"It's strange to see you without Carley being by your side.

You guys are always together, never apart." the young King said.

The hazel eyed girl nodded in reply but saw a messenger enter.

"Now what does Lillian want?" Artie said annoyed as Leah smirked.

"Sir Shrek is here with a violet haired girl.

He wishes to speak to you at once." he answered.

Artie saw hope in Leah's hazel eyes hearing that as he was about to leave but turned around.

"You wanna come Leah?" he said as she nodded.

She then got up and followed him out of the room........


	3. Hiding In A Safe Place

**My Hero Is You**

**A/N Here's more of the story and thanks to Inyunaruto365 and Rooz for reviewing.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Artie smiled as he and Leah entered the throne room as they saw Shrek but the hazel eyed girl gasped seeing the violet haired girl as she saw her gasp as she ran towards her and hugged her as Shrek smiled seeing the two girls together made him happy.

"I'm so glad to see you Leah-chan!

I thought I'd never see you again after you left." Carley told her.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere.

I'm happy Shrek kept you safe while Charming and Rumpelstilkin are up to no good as usual.

How did you get here?" she told her breaking the hug.

"I don't know.

I fell asleep and the next thing I knew after I woke up, I found myself in Duloc near Shrek's swamp.

I guess it was magic, the good kind that brought me here." she answered.

Shrek nodded in reply at his friend's answer.

"Yes but it was with Ogre Child's help I brought you here.

She used her Ogreix to create a portal that you went through when you were asleep." he told her.

Leah smiled hearing that.

She was just happy to be here in Shrek's world with her best human and ogre friends.

"What're we going to do about Rumpel and Charming?" she asked as Artie agreed.

He knew that both foes were still bitter about not getting the throne and were trying to get revenge on Shrek and the others for preventing them aa he hoped they could stop them but he knew they couldn't go back to the swamp because they had a feeling that was where they would look but Shrek had an idea of where they could hide along with Carley.

"Are you guys sure it's a good idea to go there?" Artie asked him.

The ogre nodded in reply as he had an idea of where the ogre movement's hideout were as they headed for the catacombs but Artie was nervous as they made their way through them as Leah was holding a lit torch but holding Carley's hand as she couldn't see because it was too dark but Shrek smiled as he found the entrance through a tunnel.

But Leah noticed Artie was quiet but understood as they remembered being a little nervous but then the movement realised they weren't a threat and welcomed them, making them members even though they weren't ogres.

"Don't worry Artie.

It'll be okay.

The movement will accept you." Leah told him.

He hoped that was true as they entered the movement's hideout.

The leader was happy to see them but nervous about Artie.

"Is he a threat or connected to hunters?" he asked them.

"Nope this is Arthur Pendragon or Artie.

King of Far, Far Away." Carley told him.

He along with the others were shocked because they'd heard many good things about the youngster as he wanted everybody in Far, Far Away to be treated as equals, even ogres which made the movement happy that Artie was King.

"H-Hi there." Artie said as the leader bowed before him.

"Don't worry we won't harm you.

Why're you here Your Highness?" he asked Artie.

"We needed a place to hide so we could figure out what to do to stop Rumpelstilkin and Charming." he answered.

They understood as they let them stay for the night......

* * *

Charming was surprised that the castle was empty but had a feeling Shrek and his friends were hiding somewhere but needed to know where but Rumpelstilkin stopped him as he had an idea.

"Let them come to us Charming.

Shrek and his friends have good hearts and won't let anything happen to Far, Far Away so let's have fun." he answered.

Charming agreed as he liked the idea but somebody had heard him as she left.

It was Snow but ran to the swamp at once but found Fiona and the triplets in the forest but they were nervous as they'd escaped from hunters but were shocked as she listened to her friend tell her what was going on.

She then led her and the triplets to the secret tunnel that led to the ogre movement's hideout that Shrek had told her about but she hoped that Shrek and the others were safe as she led the way......


	4. Helping Her Learn To Be Strong

**My Hero Is You**

**A/N Here's more of the story and sorry for not updating this in a long while because I was working on my Bolt fic but I'm still working on this fic along with my Bolt one because I like where both are heading story wise.**

**I hope people like and enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed.**

* * *

Snow was nervous as she was following both the triplets and Fiona that were leading the way through the tunnel that led to the ogre movement's hideout but hoped they would welcome her without being distrustful about her but didn't see worry or fear in Fiona's blue eyes as she held the torch in her light green skinned hand but was nervous on the inside not knowing if they would be safe from Charming and Rumpelstilkin or not there as she heard the triplets talking amongst themselves as they were curious about where they were going as Fiona hadn't told her precious bundles ogf joy where they were going.

She hoped Shrek and the others were safe in the movement's hideout and safe from Charming and Rumpelstilkin for now as she found the doorway to the hideout as they entered but she noticed that Snow was very quiet as they entered but had a feeling something bothered her.

"Demi take your brothers into the hideout and find your father." Fions told her daughter.

Demi nodded as she and her brothers went ahead but they had a feeling something was wrong with Snow but didn't want to ask.

Sadness was in Snow's eyes as she was shaking as the ogress hugged her.

"Snowdrop it's okay.

Being in the hideout is what's bothering you, isn't it?" she asked her.

The ebony haired princess nodded in reply as tears fell from her eyes as Fiona understood holding her in a protective embrace.

"I-I won't fit in there.

They're your people.

You belong there." she said as Fiona looked sad.

"Snowdrop you're wrong.

Artie's in there and they accepted him.

You're my best friend in the entire kingdom.

I'm going to need your help in fighting Charming and Rumpelstilkin." she told her.

The ebony haired princess understood as she hugged her as they walked into the hideout holding hands as the other ogres in the hideout were staring amazed at this as they joined Shrek and their other friends as he hugged Fiona.

"What happened to you?

I was worried about you and the kids." he told her.

"Charming sent hunters after us and we escaped from the swamp but it's not damaged but we came here because we knew Charming and Rumpelstilkin wouldn't dare follow us here because this is a safe place for others like us." she answered.

Shrek nodded as he saw Leah hug Fiona but the ogress was happy to see her friend.

"What're you doing here Leah?" she asked curious as she smiled.

"Carley and I came to help stop Charming and Rumpelstilkin because you're our friends and would never abandon you guys." she answered.

Fiona then saw a dark blue skinned Ogreix Warrior with pointed ears, long tendril like dark hair, slender and wore a suit of armour as Leah smiled seeing her.

"Who is that?

Do you know her?" she asked her.

Carley then joined them as the Ogreix Warrior bowed before her.

"Ogre Child I'm so happy you could help us stop Charming.

I know we can kick his butt." she said.

"Yes Your Highness." she answered as they prepared to train.

Shrek smiled as he knew about Ogre Child and Aria because Carley had told him all about her kingdom as he saw her blush as Carley laughed at that.

She knew that she had a fan crush on her ogre friend which made her smile.

Leah then went to see if the triplets were okay as they were playing with some other ogre kids but they were shy around them.

She then went to join the others for dinner but noticed along with Shrek that Carley was quiet which meant something was wrong knowing that she was quiet meant something was bothering her and needed to ask what was wrong.

But Artie thought they should leave her alone for a while.

* * *

Leah found her friend sitting outside eating under a tree as she sat down beside her but saw sadness in her blue eyes as she needed to talk to her about what was bothering her as she ate some turkey off a bone.

"What's wrong?

You can tell me because we're friends, right?" she told her.

She nodded as she hugged her as tears were in her eyes.

"I-I'm not brave enough to stop Charming and Rumpelstilkin with you guys.

You guys are very courageous and don't let anything scare you and find courage but for me, I don't have a lot of that or be able to stand up to people like Charming even though I know we've been able to defeat him before." she told him.

Leah then wiped the tears away from her friend's eyes as she knew her friend truly cared about her along with Shrek and the others.

"You're wrong Carley.

You do have courage in helping Shrek and the others defeat Charming and Rumpelstilkin but you have a good heart and care about others but you were brave to come here and get Ogre Child to help us.

We're going to help Far, Far Away stay safe.

You just need to believe in yourself." she told her.

"Thanks Leah-chan.

You're right." she said to her as they hugged.

They just went into the place they were staying in as they went to bed.......


	5. An New Ally

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Ashleigh Piccino as usual for reviewing as I love reading her reviews and also loved her review for Friendship Is A Precious Gift.**

**Oh and Ashleigh Piccino, Carley is a real person and Pricat is her alias on here and I read that in a review you just posted on one of my Shrek stories.**

**I know you're gonna freak.**

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Rumpel cackled as he saw that Shrek's little human friend was feeling low in self esteem and confidence and could use this to their upper hand but Charming liked his idea.

But they saw somebody else with a long cane.

It was a girl but she looked different.

"Hmm... we could use her." Charming said.

Rumpel liked the idea.

He hoped that the strange girl wouldn't ally herself with Shrek.

* * *

Carley was curious as she heard from Fiona that there was a strange girl wandering around the forest with a long cane as she wanted to meet her but Leah saw Brogan enter as he was carrying a girl who had a long cane folded up in her hands but Fiona had a feeling that this was the girl she'd heard about.

"I wonder who she is?" Carley asked.

Leah understood why she wanted to know about this girl as she was visually impaired and had a long cane like her but Shrek understood seeing her go with Ogre Child as they were going to train for a while.

He was curious about the new human in the resistance camp...

* * *

Fiona then saw the strange girl wake up but she seemed confused and scared but then saw her stroke her trumpet shaped ears as a small smile crossed her face as the ogress wondered what was making her happy.

"I-I'm here, finally here.

In your world.

For a long time I've been wanting to come here.

Somehow my wish came true.

My name is Ashleigh Piccino." she said.

Fiona was in awe at this.

"Wow...

You're safe here." Fiona told her.

"Where am I?" she asked her.

"In the resistance camp.

You'll be safe here." she answered.

She then saw the girl unfold her long cane as she got to her feet and followed Fiona to where Brogan and the others were but the smile on the girl's face grew broader being around them.

They knew she would be a good addition to them...


End file.
